


Certain Things

by iwaslikenope



Category: Watch Dogs (Video Games)
Genre: Drama, F/M, Lost Love, Romance, Short One Shot, This Is Not Going To Go The Way You Think, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:53:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28890930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwaslikenope/pseuds/iwaslikenope
Summary: Aiden Pearce mourns a lost love.(Based off of my WIP fic titled "Watch_Dogs: Rigged" that is not yet posted)
Relationships: Aiden Pearce/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 7





	Certain Things

**Author's Note:**

> My IG followers will probably be the only ones to understand this, lol, as I haven't yet posted the actual fic I have been working on. This is just a short one shot that I wrote because my mind wouldn't keep quiet for some reason, and thought it'd be nice to see Aiden in a situation where he finally found love. But I still hope you enjoy this one!
> 
> P.S. The female character "featured" here (but never mentioned by name) is Holly Bates.
> 
> Feedback: Highly appreciated!

She never failed to make him feel certain things. She made him laugh, made him nervous, made him shudder, made him lose his mind every time she wasn’t near, and she always made him fall madly in love — all of this, she made him feel so immensely and none of it was even on purpose.

At certain times she would touch him and he would always feel that spark that made him jump out of his skin; whenever her lips brushed his, he would feel dizzy; whenever she pulled his hair with raw intensity on cold nights he would feel ecstatic. All of this she did, and it always, always made him want more.

He always enjoyed giving a kiss on her neck, for she was tickly and the sound of her laugh was music to his ears. He would kiss again, and she would give in, letting him take over, and if a bite to her earlobe leaves her begging for more, he would follow and she will be pushing him on his back, her hair falling on his face and he would smell the irresistible scent of her shampoo. It was routine, but it always felt new — just kissing and turning and pushing and pulling, and despite the familiarity of it all, it would still feel brand new to him, as if he was exploring this side of her for the very first time. And she must certainly feel the same way too, for she always begged for him, as he did for her.

Some nights she would stick close just for an embrace; some nights they would forget the world as the lights turn off. She always left him shaking every time she muttered his name against his lips, and he would leave her shuddering with every caress on her skin, and all over again, they would make love — and all over again, it was an all-new adventure with her. Every single day, he was thankful, for he did not deserve such an angel. God help him — he would give everything he had to be able to spend eternity with her.

A sudden jolt made Aiden open his eyes. He blinked several times, confused — and then he was hit with realization.

It was yet another dream. The kisses, the soft giggles, the touch of her skin.

The light of the sun softly spilled through the small room, and the white sheets made the surroundings glow brightly as if the heavens graced that dark and gloomy place. Specks of dust flew where the light hit. There was still the sweet smell of last night’s rain. Birds began to sing outside.

All this beauty, and yet none of it meant anything to him.

Aiden turned to his right with that same creeping dread filling up his throat, still hoping to find a figure curled up next to him.

Empty. Just another unfilled space.

He already knew what he was going to find, but somehow it still made him feel that same stabbing pain every single time he woke up. Ever since she went away, the magic had disappeared. Ever since she went away, he prayed to whichever god was out there to take him away in his sleep.

Ever since she went away, he was left with nothing but old dreams and broken promises.

Aiden sat up and grasped the spot where she used to lay her head. He gripped at the sheets. He heaved a deep, shuddering breath as the tears welled up in his eyes for the nth time that year.

She was gone. And no matter how many times he could deny it, nothing will change the fact that she still made him feel certain things.

**Author's Note:**

> I wouldn't consider this as a spoiler or actual event from my fic though since I just wrote it on the fly last night and edited it earlier today, but timeline-wise, I would consider this happening some years after WD2 and before WD: Legion. I'm not even sure if I want this to be an actual event for the sake of my fic because poor Aiden needs someone in his life, but then again -- what would life actually be when you're in a relationship with the Vigilante?
> 
> About the WD: Rigged fic -- I finished the first draft early this month, and I decided to not post it yet as there are still several things wrong with plot. It's a 'sequel' to the first game and the Bad Blood DLC: a bridge to Watch Dogs 2, as I call it. Currently I'm shelving it for two months before reading the whole thing and revising it. I'd probably post it once I am finished with the second draft! :D


End file.
